


We're Ok

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Drugs, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Just pain pills, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt goes bad and Dean ends up taking care of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: extremely protective Dean with slightly annoyed Sam leading to "you almost died Sammy" sex? If that's okay?
> 
> A/N: This... Kind of didn't do what I wanted it to initially, but I think it turned out alright. It was a little more hurt than I intended, but it's just the path it took lol.

Sam grunted, hand still clutched against his side as he leaned back against the motel room wall. It hadn’t hurt that bad when they were in the car on the way home, but walking from the Impala to the room was enough to make him reconsider his status. He was definitely not fine.

“Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, ok?” Dean was right beside him, just like he had been this whole time. Wouldn’t leave his side practically.

“I’m fine, Dean.” An obvious lie for the moment, but he would be ok enough to get himself cleaned up and into bed. He just needed to sleep most of the pain away for the moment.

His brother was scowling at him when he looked up. “Just let me help, all right?”

There wasn’t time to argue before Dean was sliding in against his little brother’s side to help him move across the room, trying not to jostle the likely multiple broken ribs on his opposite side. Sam wanted to head toward the bathroom, so he could take a fucking shower, but Dean led him over toward his side of the bed, sitting him down on top of the comforter.

“I’ll be right back.”

“I wa—” He didn’t get a chance to say anything as Dean went into the bathroom. There was water running and the jerk was probably washing the blood off of his face. Figures. Sam was surprised when his brother returned, face still streaked with blood, carrying a small bowl and a washcloth. “What’re you…”

Dean looked at him, eyes still a little big from the fight. It took him a lot longer sometimes to let the adrenaline wear out of his system. “Gonna get you cleaned up.”

“I could just go take a shower.”

“You could barely stand on the walk from the car. There’s no way I’m letting you get a shower and risk you falling. Now, let’s get you undressed.”

“I got it, Dean.” He didn’t mean to be gruff with him, but, damn, the guy needed to let him do some things on his own. The older Winchester held his hands up in surrender and took a step back, watching as Sam first tried to wrestle his shirt over his head without moving the arm tucked tight to his side. When he gave up on that, he tried to stand, only to realize that hurt, too. All of it hurt.

“All right, maybe I could use a little help.”

Dean nodded, but then looked back toward the bathroom. “Forgot something, hold on a second.” When he came back, he was holding a rather large white pill and a glass of water. “Take it and don’t bitch.”

It didn’t really matter what it was—he knew it was any one of five pain pills Dean kept a stash of. He popped it back and swallowed, handing the empty glass over when he was finished. After it was set aside, Dean helped him stand, so he could get both over shirt and t-shirt removed, as well as get his jeans off.

Once Sam was repositioned, sitting again, he retrieved the bowl and wrung most of the soapy water out of the washcloth. This was fucking humiliating. He hadn’t needed to be bathed by his older brother since he was a little kid, and now here he was in his fucking thirties getting a sponge bath from the guy.

“I can wash myself,” he grumbled.

“Let me take care of you, ok, Sam? You’ve likely got two broken ribs on your left, which doesn’t help mobility much, and you’re covered in bloodied scratches.” The washcloth was currently running over his shoulder, working dirt out of a cut that had started to heal already.

He sat in silence the rest of the time he was being washed, still fuming in his head that his brother didn’t trust him to take care of himself. When Dean was done and taking the bowl of dirty water to wash out in the bathroom, Sam’s head was starting to swim just the faintest bit. Some damn good meds if he was already feeling it. He needed to lay down and he was going to do it without Dean’s help.

Standing wasn’t even on the agenda as he tried to turn and lay back onto the pillow. “AGH, FUCK!” His ribs screamed at him the entire way down and he was puffing out breaths, trying to ease through the pain enough to settle.

“What the hell?” Dean was back at his side in less than a second and Sam wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his brother move that fast in his life. “You were supposed to wait for me, and I was gonna help you.”

“Shit, Dean! I don’t need you babying me like this, ok? What’s even gotten into you? We’ve gotten hurt before. It’s jus’ a couple fractures.” There he went with the slurred speech, too.

Silence. Pure, uninterrupted silence, and it was almost to the point where Sam thought he was never going to get an answer out of the guy when he finally turned his head to look him in the eye. His response was so quiet that he thought there was a chance it was imagined.

“You could’ve died, Sammy. The way that thing looked at you before you got tossed aside… like it wanted to eat you. Had it not changed its mind, there’s nothing I could’ve done to stop it. We never would have gotten out of there.”

“I… I didn’t know.”

The older hunter nodded, looking back at the floor. “Don’t know what I’d have done if I lost you.”

Well, fuck. Sam tried to work around words that he couldn’t find. He didn’t know what to say to it. Dean looked so scared and he hated that. There was no reason Dean ever should look like that. Sam was right here, was always going to be right here, and now he felt like he needed as much comforting as his brother did.

“Dean, c’mere.” He spread his legs to make some room for Dean to get on the bed close to him before tugging at the waistband of his boxer briefs, trying to get them off.

“Hey, hey, what’re you—”

“I need you.”

“You’re hurt.”

“Yeah, and you’re hurting, too, and that’s my fault. I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying enough attention during the hunt. But this’ll make both of us feel better.”

Dean chuckled a little. “I’m not arguing that, but you’re _physically_ hurt. I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Go very slow,” he said with an aborted shrug and a halfcocked grin. “I know you like it that way, even if you won’t admit it.”

The blush that colored his brother’s cheeks was answer enough, but the man started to work his the last piece of clothing off of his hips before getting rid of his own clothes. The lube was still on the nightstand from the night before and Dean grabbed it up and coated his fingers. He teased the first one around Sam’s rim for a minute just to hear the way his exhales shuddered, before slipping the finger inside of him.

“Feels good?”

“Yeah, it does. Need more, though.”

“Patience. We aren’t gonna do this like you’re at the top of your game.”

After the one finger working in and out of his hole for a few minutes, Dean came through on his promise and inserted a second finger to begin actually stretching him open. The pads of those fingertips were just a little bit rough and it felt like heaven. He closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over every inch of him—really, these drugs were fucking fantastic.

It was sometime after the third finger was already entered and worked its way around that Dean cleared his throat. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you… are you sure you want this right now? ‘Cause I’m ok with waiting until you’re feeling better.”

“No, I want it. Your fingers feel incredible, but I know that cock of yours is going to be so much better.”

“Oh, ok. Um, it’s just, you know… you’re not hard.”

That made Sam open his eyes and glance down at his own dick. Dean was right. He wasn’t even the slightest bit hard. Huh. Everything just felt so soft and wonderful that he hadn’t noticed. “It’s ok. I promise, I want you right now, even if I’m not physically showing it. Don’t need to get off to have a good time.”

Dean nodded and slicked up his cock before spreading Sam’s legs a little bit wider, fitting himself between them. The head of his brother’s dick worked inside him in slow, soft thrusts, getting a little bit deeper each time. It wasn’t just the process of getting the head to slip inside, though. Dean kept it up the entire time—the little rocking motion that showed off the way his abs flexed—until his pelvis was pressed against Sam’s ass.

There was nothing like the feeling of being stuffed full, but the slow drag in and out as Dean fucked him deep wasn’t bad either. He was slow and gentle, careful not to cause Sam any more pain. Dean always was a good big brother.

It never felt like there was an orgasm growing, but the heat in the pit of his stomach was there. Like he’d told Dean, it was possible to enjoy something without getting off. His brother still didn’t understand that.

“Sammy, you feel so fucking good. But, you... you could have been killed today. I didn’t have your back. I just…” The sound of potential tears clouded his throat. He would keep clearing it until they went away.

“Shh, you’re ok. I’m ok. This isn’t your fault. I was being irresponsible.” He took a minute to catch the other hunter’s gaze. Made sure he was really looking. “Hey, _we’re ok_.”

“Holy shit.” Dean’s pace faltered and his arms shook as he came, the heat filling Sam and making him moan. It was obvious his brother was straining not to collapse on him, so he rolled off quickly when he was done.

Dean was breathing heavily and Sam smiled. He was pretty sure now that a lot of this heady, floating feeling was due to the pain meds, but a good portion was also the sex. Sam thought he could feel the roughness of a washcloth between his legs, but he was asleep before he could ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
